


One Year

by mambo



Series: four years of college and plenty of knowledge [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year told in texts, e-mails and dick pics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the time stamps are from Steve's POV.

**…**

**June**

**…**  

Subject: All moved in

June 9, 8:31 PM

[jamesbbarnes@gmail.com](mailto:jamesbbarnes@gmail.com):

Dear Steve,

Seville is nice. It’s beautiful and old, and the streets are made of cobblestones. I’m working at a small school where I’m teaching kids English and some math. There are no other Americans working at the school, so I get a lot of questions from the rest of the staff. They all ask about New York, but none of them know about Brooklyn. Maybe the Bridge, or Coney Island, but not our Brooklyn. My co-worker Paolo went to New York once, says he saw _Wicked_ when he went there. We always said we were going to go… We should, when I get back home.

Tell me all about what’s happening with you. How’s your summer? How’s your internship? I’m getting my international phone plan set up, and when I do I’ll shoot you a text.

I didn’t want to get emotional, but I started when I opened up a new email. I really miss you. I miss home — they sell milk in bags here — but I’d drink milk in bags for the rest of my life I knew you were drinking milk in bags with me.

Not that you would, since you’re lactose intolerant, but it’s the thought that counts.

Love,

Your Bucky

 

Subject: Re: All moved in

June 10, 10:10 AM

[steverogers@xavier.edu](mailto:steverogers@xavier.edu):

Buck,

glad to hear everything is ok. you wouldn’t wanna walk down cobblestone streets with me I’d probably get stuck in them somehow. things’re fine. mom and dum dum are still hanging out and it’s the worst. it’s too weird getting home, walking inside and seeing him at my kitchen table! internship is good, but not as good as disney was. don’t think any job I’ll ever have will beat disney. but graphic design is fine. don’t think it’s what I want to do for the rest of my life, but it’s paid.

we need to see wicked. you can come home for christmas and bring some of that bagged milk for us to feed to the pigeons.

xoxo,

Steve

 

Subject: Re: Re: All moved in

June 10, 9:15 PM

[jamesbbarnes@gmail.com](mailto:jamesbbarnes@gmail.com):

Steve some kid barfed on me today you gotta take me back.

 

Subject: Re: Re: Re: All moved in

June 10, 9:22 PM

[steverogers@xavier.edu](mailto:steverogers@xavier.edu):

beat it up.

 

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: All moved in

June 10, 9:30 PM

[jamesbbarnes@gmail.com](mailto:jamesbbarnes@gmail.com):

Inadvisable.

 

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: All moved in

June 10: 10:45 PM

[jamesbbarnes@gmail.com](mailto:jamesbbarnes@gmail.com):

Love you Steve.

**…**

**July**

**…**  

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

July 4

12:00 AM

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! I’m on the dumb phone but imagine the streamer emojis.

 

Steve Rogers

July 4

12:00 AM

no emojis? no bday kiss? I want my money back.

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

July 4

12:01 AM

It’s 5 in the morning gimme a break.

 

Steve Rogers

July 4

12:01 AM

IT’S MY BIRTHDAY.

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

July 4

12:02 AM

Did you get my present?

 

Steve Rogers

July 4

12:03 AM

yea yea I did it was super thoughtful and I love you and whatever the shit but NOT AS GOOD AS YOUR DICK.

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

July 4

12:06 AM

… I could send you the dick. If you really want it.

 

Steve Rogers

July 4

12:07 AM

quit teasing me I’m in public

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

July 4

12:08 AM

Tell Sarah I say hi!

 

Steve Rogers

July 4

12:08 AM

NOT WITH MY MOM. I’m turning 21 I’m getting drunk.

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

July 4

12:09 AM

(You don’t sound drunk you big liar)

 

Steve Rogers

July 4

12:11 AM

LOOK. is me and peggy and peggy’s friend tony and S A M and other people

*Attached photo taken at 12:10 AM*

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

July 4

12:14 AM

Wish I were there.

 

Steve Rogers

July 4

12:15 AM

don’t be sad send me a picture of ur dick

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

July 4

12:20 AM

*Attached photo taken at 12:17 AM*

 

Steve Rogers

July 4

12:22 AM

brb goin to the bathroom

**…**

**August**

**…**  

Subject: I can’t do this

August 25, 4:49 PM

[jamesbbarnes@gmail.com](mailto:jamesbbarnes@gmail.com):

Steve,

I hate it here. I’m so homesick I could scream. All I keep thinking about is

 

*Message deleted 5:22 PM*

 

Subject: skool

August 28, 3:32 PM

[steverogers@xavier.edu](mailto:steverogers@xavier.edu):

 

school sucks without you. tell fulbright to suck it and come home.

 

Subject: Re: skool

August 29, 4:30 AM

[jamesbbarnes@gmail.com](mailto:jamesbbarnes@gmail.com):

 

What was that? Can’t hear you while I’m drinking all this sangria.

 

Subject: Re: Re: skool

August 29, 1:14 PM

[stevergoers@xavier.edu](mailto:stevergoers@xavier.edu):

 

I keep walking by the sigma pi dorm and getting sad b/c ur not there

 

also wtf r u doing up in the middle of the night you freak. (I can see ur timestamps)

 

Subject: Re: Re: Re: skool

August 29, 8:58 PM

[jamesbbarnes@gmail.com](mailto:jamesbbarnes@gmail.com):

I can’t sleep. I feel so

 

*Message deleted 9:00 PM*

**…**

**September**

**…**

 Steve Rogers

September 15

5:41 PM

I know you’ve got a busy week, so I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that I miss you. I’m counting the days until Christmas. (And I am being SO SERIOUS that I’m using correct grammar. See how much I love you?)

**…**

**October**

**…**  

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

October 29

2:21 AM

Gonna be a sexy kitten for Halloween?

 

Steve Rogers

October 29

2:24 AM

andy warhol always grrrr

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

October 29

2:26 AM

More like MEOW.

 

Steve Rogers

October 29

2:28 AM

tony thinks I should be a cactus. tony’s a dick.

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

October 29

4:50 AM

Just as long as he’s not sucking yours.

 

Steve Rogers

October 29

9:33 AM

WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?????????????

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

October 29

6:53 PM

sorry. that was shitty. sorry.

 

Steve Rogers

October 29

6:56 PM

yeah that was fucking shitty bucky. 1. I’d never cheat on your stupid paranoid ass. 2. I’D NEVER CHEAT ON YOUR STUPID PARANOID ASS. 3. tony’s dick is probably too small to suck and his mouth is too big for mine to fit. it’d probably flop around in the VOID.

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

October 29

7:00 PM

I love you I’m so sorry.

 

Steve Rogers

October 29

7:03 PM

is ok is ok just remember that we love each other k

 

Steve Rogers

October 29

7:06 PM

also if I catch some spanish dude sucking ur dick im gonna wreck him

**…**

**November**

**…**

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Thanksgiving

November 11, 4:32 PM

[sarahrogers115@comcast.net](mailto:sarahrogers115@comcast.net):

 

Dear Bucky,

 

It really would not be an issue financially. I know that you are probably feeling all alone out there, my ex-patriot! It would be my gift to you and to Steve. Being away from someone you love is hard; I know that. And we will have too much turkey here if you don’t come! We are so used to you being here for the holidays, both me and Steve. I have saved and we can get you the tickets.

 

Lots of love,

Sarah

 

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Thanksgiving

November 13, 3:41 AM

[jamesbbarnes@gmail.com](mailto:jamesbbarnes@gmail.com):

 

Dear Sarah,

 

I’ll be fine. Please don’t worry. I’ve already bought my tickets for Christmas. I’ll see you and Steve then!

 

Yours,

Bucky

**…**

**December**

**…**  

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

December 23

6:08 PM

They cancelled my fucking flight steve they CANCELLED it and because its weather I don’t get my money back and I can’t come to new york now. I’m so sorry.

 

Steve Rogers

December 23

6:09 PM

have you talked to the airline people?? there’s no voucher or anything?

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

December 23

6:09 PM

I didn’t buy the flight insurance so “nada que pueda hacer” says the fuck at the desk

 

Steve Rogers

December 23

6:10 PM

We’ll figure something out

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

December 23

6:10 PM

I just wanna go home. I just wanna see you.

 

Steve Rogers

December 23

6:11 PM

I’m online looking up flights and my mom is on the phone with the airline

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

December 23

6:12 PM

I can’t ask sarah to buy me a ticket we’ve been through this

 

Steve Rogers

December 23

6:15 PM

Just let us help you! For once!

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

December 23

6:18 PM

I’m sorry Steve. I just fuck everything up. I’m so sorry.

 

Steve Rogers

December 23

6:19 PM

Don’t be sorry buck I’M sorry that isn’t what it was supposed to sound like. I just want you home too and I’m trying to figure something out. But you D ON O T fuck everything up you’re the greatest in the world.

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

December 23

6:22 PM

I’m just going back to the apartment.

 

Steve Rogers

December 23

6:24 PM

call me?

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

December 23

6:28 PM

I don’t think I can rn.

 

Steve Rogers

December 23

6:29 PM

then when you get back?

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

December 23

6:34 PM

We’ll see

**…**

**January**

**…**  

Subject: WHERE ARE YOU

January 7, 8:10 PM

[steverogers@xavier.edu](mailto:steverogers@xavier.edu):

 

I’ve texted you like a hundred times. WHERE ARE YOU?

 

Subject: Re: WHERE ARE YOU

January 7, 10:44 PM

[jamesbbarnes@gmail.com](mailto:jamesbbarnes@gmail.com):

 

Phone’s all fucked up because of the new year. Trying to get it fixed.

 

How was New Year’s? I went with some friends to a tapas bar and ate a lot of prosciutto.

 

Subject: Re: Re: WHERE ARE YOU

January 7, 10:50 PM

[steverogers@xavier.edu](mailto:Steverogers@xavier.edu):

 

Well mostly I sat around being worried about your dumb ass because you haven’t answered my texts since

 

*Message deleted 10:52 PM*

 

Subject: Re: Re: WHERE ARE YOU

January 7, 10:54 PM

[steverogers@xavier.edu](mailto:Steverogers@xavier.edu):

 

it was okay! stayed in this year with mom and watched dumb movies and the ball drop.

 

Subject: Re: Re: Re: WHERE ARE YOU

January 7, 11:45 PM

[steverogers@xavier.edu](mailto:Steverogers@xavier.edu):

 

Buck. Please. Tell me what’s going on.

**…**

**February**

**…**

 Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

February 14

7:00 AM

 

Happy Hallmark day baby

 

Steve Rogers

February 14

10:23 AM

 

why so early

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

February 14

10:35 AM

 

I’m an early riser *wink* *wink*

 

Steve Rogers

February 14

10:36 AM

 

I miss waking up next to you

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

February 14

10:40 AM

 

No morose shit rn Steve. We’re gonna be together soon! July 15 July 15 July 15 July 15.

 

Steve Rogers

February 14

10:42 AM

 

you don’t have a monopoly on being morose doofus. I had to wake up cold and alone on valentines day.

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

February 14

10:45 AM

 

At least you didn’t have Tony breathing drunk breath all over you.

 

Steve Rogers

February 14

10:45 AM

 

THAT WAS ONE TIME

 

Steve Rogers

February 14

10:45 AM

 

AND IT WAS TERRIBLE

 

Steve Rogers

February 14

10:45 AM

 

you made my early riser go back to sleep with that thought. scratch everything I h8 u.

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

February 14

10:49 AM

 

*Attached photo taken at 10:47 AM*

 

Steve Rogers

February 14

10:51 AM

 

RISE AND SHINE

*Attached photo taken at 10:50 AM*

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

February 14

10:52 AM

 

Skype?

**…**

**March**

**…**

Subject: Please Answer

March 12, 8:30 AM

[philcoulson@xavier.edu](mailto:philcoulson@xavier.edu):

 

Dear Bucky,

 

It’s been two weeks since your last e-mail, so I wanted to touch base with you. You know that I care about you, and want to hear from you, even if there is nothing major going on. You sounded somewhat distressed in your last e-mail, but I assure you that while it is no longer my job to look after you, I do so because you are my friend.

Steve came in the other day to chat with me. (No, I can hear you thinking. It was nothing major. He just had a bad week.) I mentioned you, and he mentioned that you haven’t been responding to his messages as frequently. We both hope it is because you are having a wonderful time right now, especially since you were able to travel the past week. Speaking of, I would love it if you could send me some pictures from your trip to France. I have some wonderful memories of Paris from when I was a student (back during the Stone Age).

I also cannot help but mention that your prescription should have run out last month. I was waiting to see if you found a counselor in Seville that could refill it. Have you? If not, I’d be happy to send one in for you. I still have their address from this fall. Is your prescription still working for you? I do not know any psychiatrists near you, but I am sure that if I talk to some friends, I can find someone you will get along with.

 

Wishing you well,

Phil Coulson

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

March 12

8:45 AM

 

Why are you talking about me with Coulson?

 

Steve Rogers

March 12

9:02 AM

 

creepy much? we were just chatting

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

March 12

9:03 AM

 

He mentioned it. Are you okay?

 

Steve Rogers

March 12

9:03 AM

 

yea

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

March 12

9:04 AM

 

July 15.

**…**

**April**

**…**

Steve Rogers

April 2

5:45 PM

 

you there?

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

April 2

5:46 PM

 

Yeah

 

Steve Rogers

April 2

5:46 PM

 

I got a job

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

April 2

5:47 PM

 

WHAT! Congratulations! What is it?

 

Steve Rogers

April 2

5:48 PM

 

the NPR job. buck. I got the NPR job.

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

April 2

5:48 PM

 

HOLY SHIT STEVE

 

Steve Rogers

April 2

5:49 PM

 

I know I’m shaking

 

Bucky BUTTFACE Barnes

April 2

5:50 PM

 

I’m so proud of you. So so proud. Steve baby you can do anything you want. I love you so much.

 

Steve Rogers

April 2

5:51 PM

 

I love you. Move with me to Chicago.

 

Steve Rogers

April 2

6:30 PM

 

Bucky? 

**…**

**May**

**…**  

Subject: I’m so fucking sorry

May 9, 2:39 PM

[jamesbbarnes@gmail.com](mailto:jamesbbarnes@gmail.com):

 

Dear Steve,

 

I’m so sorry about the message I left you last night. Honestly, I don’t really remember everything that happened. I was really fucked up, and so sad, and thinking about how I can’t make it to your graduation this weekend. I don’t know how to make up for the things I said.

I’m so proud of you, and your job, and the future you’re making for yourself. I’ve just been so scared that I can’t fit into it. I haven’t always told you the truth: I’m so unhappy here. I’ve been scared to tell you just unhappy, because I don’t want to seem ungrateful. I don’t want to seem pathetic. I feel so stranded here, even in the apartment I’ve had for a year, the school I’ve been teaching at. Everything. Nothing has fit since the first day I’ve been here, and I haven’t even been doing well. I don’t like not succeeding. It’s painful.

You just deserve so much better than me. You deserve so much _more_.

I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone.

I’ll always love you.

 

Your Bucky

 

Steve Rogers

May 11

8:40 AM

 

are you awake?

 

Bucky Barnes

May 11

8:40

 

Haven’t slept in a while.

 

Steve Rogers

May 11

8:41

 

good. because I’m standing outside your apartment and you need to let me in.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't know, there was DRAMA about this series last fall. Drama that made me very terrible and uncomfortable, and which made me abandon the story.
> 
> This isn't the ending I had initially wanted. (Well, there really will be one more part.) I do think that maybe this way is better. Who knows. Certainly not me.
> 
> I don't want to talk about what happened last fall, but I did want to give this fic an ending. So, one more chapter, which I will hopefully write this weekend, and then I can lay this thing to rest. 
> 
> I've disabled anonymous commenting and turned on comment moderation. I will NOT take any harassment this time. Period.


End file.
